


The Inquisition Needs Plants: Seasickness Edition

by caitirin



Series: The Chronicles of Teithranen Lavellan: Plant-Obsessed Soft-Hearted Inquisitor [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Being Dorian, Gen, M/M, Sea sickness, Short, making up plants, plants save the day, the inquisition needs plants, the inquisitor is eating leaves again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitirin/pseuds/caitirin
Summary: The boat ride across the water at the Storm Coast has Dorian feeling miserable.  But maybe there's something the Inquisitor can do to help.





	The Inquisition Needs Plants: Seasickness Edition

**Author's Note:**

> My Inquisitor's name is Teithranen Lavellan (Tei). 
> 
> Also Ember Root is really just a Dragon Age equivalent of ginger ;) Apologies to real botanists for all the crap I make up about plants.

It was just a short ways across the water at the Storm Coast to reach the island where Teithranen Lavellan had spotted shards through the Ocularum.  They’d fought their way through an old dwarven ruin hoping to find some place the land might connect, but there was no denying it. That little boat was the only option.  

Dorian groaned and ran his hands back through his gorgeous if somewhat mussed hair.  “Boats, why did there have to be boats?”

“You don’t have to go, I’m sure we can manage.”  Tei offered. 

Cassandra gave Tei a skeptical look as the screeching of a Vinsomer, that huge dragon that had killed a giant while they waited a safe distance away, made everyone look across the water.  

“We can probably avoid that...”  Tei trailed off as he looked at the excited way Iron Bull was watching the dragon.  “...or not.”

“No.”  Dorian heaved an exhausted sigh.  “You’re not venturing off to deal with a giant lizard short one man.  Especially not when I’m easily worth two lesser men.” He looked back at the water and steeled himself.

Tei looked between Dorian’s faintly green expression and the heaving water of the Storm Coast.  It was late in the afternoon and they’d had a long day. He nodded to himself. “There was a patch of Prophet’s Laurel back near the Hessarian camp.  I’d like to go and gather some of that before we head over to the island.”

“Aww come on, Boss.  Just one little dragon?”  Iron Bull grinned at Tei with a hopeful look.

Tei laughed.  “Tomorrow. When I’ve had a good night’s sleep.  And we can restock the healing potions. That spider took a lot out of me.”  Tei gestured at his bloody sleeve. “Almost literally.” 

“That is a wise suggestion, Inquisitor.”  Cassandra nodded. 

Dorian let out a breath and followed Cassandra as she started to make her way back through the ruin.  

Iron Bull let Tei walk ahead of him, always best to keep the squishy ones in the middle of the party.  He kept his voice quiet as he tapped Tei on the shoulder. “Your Vint boyfriend going to make it in that boat?”

Tei chuckled.  “I don’t know, he gets pretty sea sick.  But it’s not an enclosed boat and the trip isn’t that far.”  Tei looked at Dorian’s retreating form. “And, I have an idea that I think might help.”

Iron Bull nodded.  “Well, he’s sitting in the back with you then, he can vomit on your boots.”

“You’re a paragon of compassion, Bull.”  Tei laughed.

“Hey, he’s not my boyfriend.  I don’t have to be good natured about getting puked on.”  Iron Bull laughed loudly. “That’s your job, boss.”

“The Inquisitor’s job is never done.”  

“True enough, glad it’s not mine.”  Bull laughed loudly. “But you seem to be figuring it out well enough.”  He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Tei staggered forward a step or two.  He smiled back up at the Qunari. “Thanks.  You could also thank me by helping me pick herbs, you know.”  

Iron Bull snorted.  “I don’t pick flowers for people I  _ am _ sleeping with, certainly not going to start now.”  They walked back out of the ruin into the grey daylight.  “But I will make sure you don’t get eaten by bears while you’re making bouquets.”

“That’s fair.”  

 

The group made their way back to camp pausing while Tei detoured for the herb collection.  Dorian, relieved at the idea of not having to be violently ill today at least, didn’t even complain when Tei made him help search for the faintly orange tinted leaves.  Tei trimmed the long narrow leaves from the stalks, always careful not to take too much from any single plant so that it would continue growing. 

However, when the clearing had been fairly well picked over and Tei was still digging around in the dirty Dorian had to ask.  “What, pray tell, are you looking for now? I assume there’s some reason that you’re continuing to root in all that mess, other than simply for the benefit of a dust bath.”

“I... am looking for...”  Tei picked over the ground, digging around with the flat blade of a tiny shovel he kept exactly for these occasions.

“For...”  By now Dorian was used to Tei’s thoughts wandering off mid sentence when he was searching for something growing.

Tei made a triumphant shout.  “For this!” He brandished some manner of root that looked like a knobbly potato that looked more crooked than the Magisterium.  It was not much bigger around than Tei’s thumb. He brushed the dirt off it it.

“Oh, I see.  Well, ever so glad that you found it.  Whatever it is. Now can we get to camp and get you dusted off again?”  Dorian said with a grimace. 

Tei ignored Dorian’s complaints as he normally did.  He blew some of the last dirt off of the root and held it up to Dorian.  “Ember Root!”

Dorian gave Tei an irritated look and pointedly brushed off the dirt that had gotten all over his coat.  “Delightful.” And because he knew that Tei would animatedly explain anyway he didn’t bother asking what it was for, just steered Tei in the direction of the campsite.

“It’s a really flavorful root, I knew it often grew near Prophet’s Laurel so I was hoping we might find some.”  Tei slid himself under Dorian’s arm. “It’s really popular with expectant mothers back home.”

Dorian arched a perfectly groomed brow.  “... Are you trying to tell me that you’re expecting, Amatus?”

Tei snorted.  “You really like that joke, don’t you?”

Dorian smirked.  “You’re the one who brought up pregnancy.”

Tei rolled his eyes.  “Because it’s good for morning sickness.  Nausea.” He snapped the root in half and waved it under Dorian’s nose.

The tuber smelled spicy, warming, and a little earthy.  “Nausea?” Dorian looked over at Tei again.

“I’ll peel and slice it, and if you chew it tomorrow you might feel a little less seasick on the way across the water.”  

“This is all an elaborate scheme to have me eating sticks like you, isn’t it?”

“Fine.  Puke your guts out.  It’s your choice.” Tei acted like he was going to toss the root over his shoulder.

Dorian grabbed it and made a face at it.  It was worth a shot. If this actually works, I’m citing it as evidence you really were sent by Andraste.  Because that would take nothing short of a miracle.”

 

Dorian still felt like death would have been kinder as they rowed across the water the next day, but to his great relief the root seemed to help.  He only threw up once, and not on anyone’s boots. 


End file.
